


Starting Again

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lisa Snart BAMF, M/M, Not West Friendly, Past Abuse, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Barry is not having a good year. First, he gets hit by lightning and ends up in a coma for most of it. Medical bills force him to move back in with Joe and Iris, who disapprove of just about everything about Barry. His new lab partner is abrasive. He could really use a change of luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, there is some homophobic language later on in the story. I tried to keep it toned down without losing the travesty of it, and the last thing I want to do is trigger someone. I'll place warnings for the abuse and the hate in notes before those chapters. 
> 
> Please, stay safe. Stay open-minded. Remember that we all desire love, acceptance and understanding.

Barry Allen was not having a good day and it was only 2pm. 

Actually, Barry was not having a good year. He had spent eleven months in a coma thanks to being struck by lightning. During those long months, a lot had changed. His girlfriend had fallen in love with one of his doctors and was currently engaged to be married. Patty had apologized dozens of times since he woke up, and Barry had tried his best to assure her he was fine with it. And he was, to be honest. He liked Patty, but there had always been a huge secret that had kept him from truly committing for her. Still, the continued apologies and tears left him emotionally drained whenever they saw one another, which was almost daily since they both worked at the CCPD.

Another change concerned his current living conditions. While in a coma, his step-dad, Joe West, had let Barry’s lease go. Now his only option, until he built back up some money in his depleted bank account, was to live in the home he grew up in. Barry loves Joe, and his step-sister, Iris, but they were very nosy people. Neither of them believed much in privacy or personal space. Especially Iris, who thought nothing of snooping through Barry’s private things. She liked to claim it was her nature, since she was a reporter. Barry called it invasive. Surely at 25 he had some right to privacy, didn’t he?

Perhaps (actually, there was no perhaps to it) the worst changes were the physical ones. Barry had never been the most athletic of people. He liked running, but he had little talent for actual sports. He had always been tall with a slender build, but at least what musculature he used to have had been strong and toned. He might not have looked terribly strong, but he had maintained good stamina through jogging. Now he had almost none. Walking up the stairs in Joe’s house to get to his bedroom after a long day at work sometimes winded him. He had to take two flights of stairs at the precinct to get to his lab, and he sometimes had to take a short pause halfway there to catch his breath. 

His other physical problem was the scarring. They’re called Lichtenberg figures, and looked sort of like forking burn marks around his arms, legs and torso. Only his face, feet and hands remained unmarked. In most people they faded after a few hours, but on Barry, they were still visible, even after all this time. He felt like a freak whenever anyone caught sight of the marks, so he wore clothes that concealed them at all times.

Today was not going well, though, for an entirely different reason. Barry had a new partner in the forensic lab. Lisa Snart was intelligent and beautiful. She also seemed to derive a great deal of pleasure in teasing Barry. When they first met, she flirted shamelessly, which made him more than a little uncomfortable. When she tired of that, she began prying into his private life. Barry appreciated that even less than the flirting. Today she had begun a new tactic in her hobby of harassing him. Lounging on his desk and whining.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” she said, sitting on his desk and studying her nail polish. 

“Sounds awful,” he replied for the fifteenth time.

“You never go out,” Lisa argued. “And don’t say you do because I asked Eddie. He says you’re still getting over your ex. What better way to do that then go to a party and meet new people?”

“I’m not still getting over anything,” he bit out. “I just don’t think I would enjoy going to a party where I wouldn’t know anyone.”

“You know me,” Lisa smirked, starting to swing her legs.

“Yet another reason to decline,” he grumbled.

“I heard that,” she growled.

“I didn’t exactly whisper, did I?” he asked, glaring at her until she huffed and slid from the desk.

“Look, it’s Friday night. You don’t have plans. I need a date so I don’t get hit on by every creepy guy there. It’s perfect.”

“Take Cisco,” Barry said, quickly reaching the end of his patience.

“He’s sick,” Lisa pointed out. It was no secret that Cisco Ramon, one of the night shift lab techs, had a huge crush on Lisa. Lisa treated him like a stray puppy that wanted to follow her home. Meaning, she fed him on occasion, patted his head, then went home and left him behind.

Barry rubbed his temples in a futile effort to ward off a headache. Unable to deal with the overly loud, vivacious CSI any longer, he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, mumbling a weak ‘bye’.

“I’ll pick you up at 7!” Lisa called after him.

“It’s the people you meet in this job that really get you down,” Barry muttered, walking resolutely out of the precinct.

* * *

Barry was seriously considering the witness protection program. The idea of starting over in another state, under a new name, was highly appealing right about now. If only he knew some mob boss to rat out. Two giggling, scantily clad women brushed past him, knocking his mostly full beer over the railing. The music inside was so loud it likely would have resulted in a noise violation if the house wasn’t located on the waterfront. It was giving him a headache.

Barry breathed slowly and braced his elbows on the rail as he tried to calm his anxiety. Why had he let Lisa whisk him off to this party? Oh yeah. Because Iris and Eddie had invited Patty and her fiancee, Harry, over for dinner, along with one of Iris’ co-workers, a fairly aggressive woman named Linda. Inside of two minutes, he knew Iris was trying to set him up, while also allowing her bestie the chance to once again apologize. When Lisa had shown up promptly at 7, insisting he had plans with her, he had thought her the lesser of two evils. What he had forgotten in his haste to escape an uncomfortable situation was that the lesser of two evils is still evil. 

“You look like you’re thinking about jumping.”

Barry jumped in surprise and looked over at the man leaning against a support pillar. The stranger was a strikingly handsome man with closely cropped dark hair with a sprinkling of white, vivid blue eyes and wide shoulders. The sardonic smirk on his face widened as Barry swallowed nervously.

“N-not really,” he stammered. 

“You should know that a fall from this height won’t kill you. Might twist an ankle, though,” the guy teased before taking a drink of his beer. “Barry, right?”

“How’d you know?” Barry asked cautiously. He hated it when people recognized him. Often it was because of his father’s infamy. Other times it was because of the ‘miracle’ of his recovery.

“Lisa’s my sister,” the guy drawled. “I’m Len.”

Barry relaxed slightly, although it would be impossible for him to fully relax in this man’s intense presence. “Nice to meet you,” he mumbled.

“So,” Len said, pushing off the pillar and tilting his head, “what are your intentions toward my sister, Barry?”

Barry was so surprised by the question, he blurted out the first thing he thought. “To try not to kill her for tormenting me on a daily basis.”

For several excruciating heartbeats Barry could only stare at the older man in horror at what he had said. Just as he was thinking he should brace himself for Len’s punch, the other man began to chuckle. The door opened up behind Barry and two couples walked out, making Barry quickly back up several steps so they didn’t knock into him like the girls had. He could feel Len’s eyes following him, but he was too embarrassed to look up. 

“Not much for parties, are you, kid?” Len asked casually.

“Not really,” Barry admitted. “Coming here was a mistake, but it’s marginally better than being home.”

“Why’s that?” the older man asked, moving to the steps and sitting down. He motioned for Barry to join him.

Barry hesitated before carefully sitting on the other end of the step and looking out over the lawn. “Because my own sister seems intent of harassing me to death, too,” he mumbled.

“Sounds familiar,” Len chuckled. 

They sat in silence for several seconds before Len finished his beer, set the bottle aside and turned his head to look at Barry. “So, Lisa tells me you’re the kid who was struck by lightning. That’s gotta suck.”

Barry can feel the color drain from his face. The sense of calm that he had begun to feel fled in an instant. He felt a moment of panic before his anxiety suddenly took a turn toward anger. Months of being gawked at, teased, questioned, and treated like a freak were suddenly too much. Self-preservation took over. Fight or flight. Barry’s subconscious mind chose the latter.

One moment he was sitting on that step, feeling powerless, and the next he was rushing off. He ignored the other man’s call, his fingers curled into fists so tightly it took several tries to uncurl one so he could grab his phone from his pocket. By the time he reached the road, he was calling a taxi.

He could feel eyes on the back of his neck, but whoever it was wisely stayed far enough away that he could ignore them. With so many clubs and bars just a couple of blocks away it only took three minutes for the cab to arrive. Barry got in and gave his address in a tight voice. The taxi pulled away from the sidewalk and for a second, he could almost swear he saw Len’s face in the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship has slowly grown between Barry and Lisa and it just may bring the changes Barry needs to put his life back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While some may not see it that way, I view Iris' behaviour as bullying. So, just a heads up that she's not very respectful here and comes off a bit harsh and tyrannical. 
> 
> On a side note, yes, for anyone who hasn't read my stories, I am not an Iris fan. I adored the comic version, but I find the CW version cold, selfish and annoying.

Barry stepped into the lab and wearily tossed his jacket and messenger bag on his desk before slumping in his chair and laying his head on them. He could hear the click of Lisa’s heels as she walked toward him. With even the tiniest bit of luck, she would shoot him in the back of the head and put him out of his misery.

“You look like hell,” she said dryly.

“Good. I’d hate to feel this way and have it be my little secret,” he growled.

“Someone’s pissy today,” she teased. He grimaced as he felt her slide onto the desk beside his head, her leg brushing his shoulder. “Wanna talk about it?”

If anyone had told him a few months ago that he and Lisa would form a close relationship, he would have laughed. Loudly. Hysterically. However, ever since the party she forced him to attend, they had done just that. It started with her being a little less snide in the following days. Suspicious at first, Barry eventually began to warm up to her over the following weeks. She was still sarcastic as hell, but she wasn’t mean anymore. 

In fact, lately, she was the one he enjoyed being around the most. Lisa, for all her dramatic ways, always had a sympathetic ear for him. She didn’t placate him, either. She was sincere with him. Even when they disagreed, she never got furious. They would either debate until one of them conceded, or they agreed to disagree and dropped the subject. Barry found himself confiding in her things he had never told his own family. In return, Lisa had told him all about her horrific childhood and how her brother had protected her.

“Iris,” Barry muttered.

Lisa tensed slightly. It was no secret to anyone at the CCPD that Lisa Snart and Iris West had taken an instantaneous dislike to one another. Iris was used to people liking her immediately. She had always been the popular girl, and around the precinct she was treated like a princess since her dad was the Captain. Lisa thought Iris was nosy, demanding and a total diva. She saved her most cutting remarks for the Captain’s daughter. Despite her talent with words, it was very rare for Iris to get over on Lisa, which just made the aspiring reporter angrier.

“Let me guess,” Lisa drawled. “She’s found the perfect girl for you. Again.”

Barry sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands, then leaned back so they could look at one another. “She decided I have been alone long enough and set me up on some dating website, without telling me. Then she scouted the replies and set me up on four blind dates. When I objected she just shrugged it off and said it was for my own good.”

“You need to move out,” Lisa said. This was becoming an old argument between them. 

“You know I can’t afford to,” Barry reminded her. “I’m getting by, but I can’t afford to add rent to the mix. Between what I owe the hospital and the care facility, it will be a while before I’ve built up my savings again.”

Lisa stared at him for a long moment. “What about a roommate?” she asked curiously.

Barry frowned. He’d tried that right out of college. It turned out worse than sharing a college dorm. The other guy was perpetually late with his share, a complete slob and man-whore. By the time Greg finally moved out, Barry was afraid to touch anything for fear of STDs. However, he was getting pretty desperate…

“You know someone?” he asked warily.

“Someones,” she corrected. “Remember my brother, Len? He and his best friend need a new roommate. Mark got married and moved to Coast City. They have a three bedroom loft on Fairfield. They’ve lived there for almost ten years. It’s rent controlled, utilities split equally. Usually it runs about $400 per person a month. No pets, Mick’s son is allergic and twice a month he stays the weekend. Riley’s 11 years old, not a baby, so you don’t have to deal with crying in the night. Unless it’s your own.”

Barry ignored the teasing jab and focused on the rest. “So, what? You get a commission if you find them a roommate?” he smirked.

“No,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I knew you wouldn’t last much longer with Princess Peach and Supercop, so when Mick started griping about some of the applicant’s they’ve interviewed, I asked some questions. If you want, I’ll call and we can go talk to them.”

Just then Barry’s phone pinged. He opened the text and growled at the message from Iris telling him to wear his blue suit for the first blind date. He shoved the phone into his pocket and looked up. “How soon can you set up an interview?”

Lisa smirked and pulled out her own phone, dialing quickly. “Mick? How about lunch? I’ve got someone I want you to meet.”

* * *

Barry had never been so embarrassed in all his life. Joe was interrogating Mick like he was a criminal. Lisa and Iris glared at one another from across the room. Eddie, Iris’ boyfriend, seemed lost and confused, and Len was smirking as he carted another box out the door.

When Barry had told Joe and Iris he was moving out, they had both protested. Iris insisted he should stay, saying that they had lost almost a year already and it wasn’t fair that he was leaving them right after they got him back (despite the fact it had been almost six months since he woke up). Joe spent his time pointing out how tight money was or demanding to know everything about his new roommates.

Once again Barry felt that surge of anger rising up and obliterating his anxiety. It gave him the energy to grab the last box and his duffel bag. He hurried down the stairs and got right between Mick and Joe, facing his step-father.

“Joe, I… appreciate the concern, but I’m 25. I’m not a kid. Mick’s a good guy. He works for Len’s security company. I’m pretty sure you know that, because Iris is probably already investigating them,” he said, his voice slightly accusing.

Iris opened her mouth, but Barry hurried on before she could speak. “And this right here,” Barry said, waving a hand around the room to indicate the tension, “this is why I can’t live here anymore. You act like I’m helpless. Like I don’t know my own mind. I’m sorry, but I gotta move out. Before I really don’t know what I’m doing, anymore.”

Barry turned and pushed between Mick and Len to get outside. He tossed the last of his belongings into the back of Mick’s pick-up, trying not to think about how few personal possessions he still owned and was able to take with him. Mick and Len hopped into the cab of the truck while Lisa led Barry to her car. From the corner of his eye he spotted Iris and Joe on the porch, but he didn’t look their way. He was still too overwhelmed for that.

Thankfully Len and Mick didn’t say anything about what had happened. They helped cart his things to his new bedroom and left him alone with Lisa to unpack. An hour later Mick called out that they were ordering pizza. By the time it arrived, Barry and Lisa were done unpacking and had started chatting about the rumors of a vigilante in Starling City. 

It was slightly awkward sitting around a table with two men he didn’t know, but Lisa kept the conversation flowing and Barry was able to relax. Around nine he said goodnight to everyone, took a shower and slipped into his bed. For the first time since he woke up in a long term care facility, he slept without stress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry settles into his new home.

Lisa plopped down on the couch beside Mick and looked at Len with a smirk. “So?”

Len kept his eyes trained on the TV. “What?”

“I don’t think you’ve thanked me, yet,” she said.

“For what?” Len asked dryly.

“For placing your crush just one thin wall away,” she teased.

Mick snickered as he sipped his beer. When Len glared at him he raised his hands in surrender. “I didn’t say anything.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Come on, Lenny, we’re not blind or deaf. Ever since that party at Bivolo’s you’ve been crushing hard on one Barry Allen. Every time we talk you ask about him. You can barely keep your eyes off him, and don’t think I didn’t see the way you wanted to punch Captain West back at the house.”

Len’s jaw clenched for a moment. “The kid’s been through a lot. No need to treat him like an invalid and make him feel useless.”

“Well, he’s got us in his corner now,” Mick said. 

“Admit it, Lenny,” Lisa grinned. “You have warm fuzzy feelings for my colleague.”

“I don’t do warm and fuzzy,” Len growled before standing up and heading to the bathroom. “Or have crushes. Night.”

Len showered slowly, enjoying the residual warmth from Barry’s time in the bathroom. A new bottle of body wash sat in the large shower caddy, and he couldn’t resist opening it to take a sniff. Sandalwood and something a little sweeter hit his nose. Vanilla, maybe?

Lisa was right. The moment he saw Barry step out of Lisa’s car that night, he had been instantly attracted to the younger man. Tall, with the sleek build of a swimmer, the kid exuded innocence. Those kissable red lips and pine needle colored eyes just added to his appeal. The freckles and thin framed glasses sealed his downfall.

He had heard Lisa introduce Barry to Bivolo before abandoning her ‘date’ a moment later. It only took a few well-placed questions to some of the other guests who spotted Barry and began whispering to discover who Barry Allen was. The kid had shit luck, it seemed. His dad killed in front of him by a deranged patient was enough to screw anybody up. Then his mom married the investigating officer, only to get hit by a drunk driver two years later and die. Then mother nature had to get her own piece of the kid and hit him with lightning. 

He also remembered some of the things Lisa had told him about her job. About how she had lost some test results and Barry had helped her do it over. Or how two rookie cops had made lewd remarks about having her ‘process’ them for evidence and Barry had immediately snapped on a glove and asked who was first, because as senior analyst, he got first dibs. From then on, whenever they so much as looked at Lisa wrong, Barry would call out ‘dibs’ and send the rest of the cops around the precinct into peals of laughter, embarrassing the rookies. Or the time when Dillon (Lisa’s worst ex, ever) showed up unexpectedly. Barry, who was half the guy’s body mass, had threatened to have him arrested if he didn’t leave her alone. Nothing made Len appreciate someone more than when they did right by his sister.

Okay, yeah, he was crushing hard on one Barry Allen. Who just recently lost his girlfriend. Wasn’t the first time he was attracted to a straight guy, nor was it likely to be the last, but Len knew better than to chase that dream. It never ended well. Friendship was doable, though. Right?

Len sighed under his breath as he dried off and slipped into his sweats. He headed to bed with a brief wave toward the living room. It was a long time before he drifted off.

* * *

Len was in the kitchen making some dinner when he heard the front door open. Mick had gone to give Barry a ride home, since it was raining out. The precinct was only four blocks away and Barry usually walked to and from work, intent on rebuilding his strength, but Lisa had called and said Barry was feeling run down. She was still processing some evidence and couldn’t drop him off, so she asked if Len or Mick could come get him. 

Several minutes passed before Mick walked into the room and sat down heavily on a chair. Len looked toward the door, but didn’t see Barry anywhere. Curious, he looked at Mick, who was scowling. “What’s wrong?” he asked, growing tense.

Mick propped one arm on the table, glaring at the surface. “Got there in time to hear the kid’s stepdad lecturing him,” he replied. “Lisa was in a meeting with the DA, so good ol’ dad decided it was the perfect time to let him in on our pasts.”

Len swore under his breath, his hands gripping the counter top behind him. Len wasn’t ashamed of his past. Yeah, it wasn’t exactly spic and span, but it wasn’t his life now. In his teens and early twenties, he had been a thief. A good one, too. But only because that was all he knew. A way to survive. When he got custody of Lisa, he got out. He wasn’t going to drag her into a life of crime like their dad did him. It wasn’t easy. There were plenty of times where he was tempted to get back into it, like when money was real tight and he went without so Lisa had food, but he didn’t. He stuck to his plan to keep them safe.

It took a long time to build up his reputation. Even longer to form his own security company. However, some people never forgot that Leonard Snart, son of crooked cop Lewis Snart, started out a crook. Mick had been his partner through it all. They had been friends for thirty years now. There was no one he trusted like he trusted Mick and Lisa.

“Is he packing?” Len asked gruffly.

“Why would I?” Barry asked, pausing at the kitchen door. He had changed out of his work clothes and put on a long sleeved t-shirt and lounge pants.

Len’s pulse jumped, seeing Barry’s tousled hair and bright green eyes. He shrugged as calmly as possible, his grip still tense. “Most people don’t like living with ex-cons.”

Barry snorted softly a he stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. “I don’t have anything worth stealing. Neither of you have tried to murder me in my sleep. Until you do one or the other, I’m not giving up access to that flat screen TV or the high speed wireless.”

Mick chuckled and Len slowly relaxed as Barry sat down at the table and sipped his drink. “Besides, it’s spaghetti night.”

Len turned back to the stove and began stirring the sauce as Mick and Barry started to debate what to watch on TV. He forced his body to calm and his mind to put aside the anger he felt. In the month since Barry had moved in, they had gotten to know him a bit better. He was incredibly shy around people. But, once he relaxed around them, he had a smile that made Len feel as if he was basking in a super nova. He was smart and had an appreciation for Len’s humor. What started out as an innocent crush was fast becoming something much deeper and terrifying.

Len knew he was headed for a heartbreak. He knew Barry Allen could potentially break him, emotionally. Yet he couldn’t imagine not being around the guy. The thought of Barry leaving was like a knife in his chest, twisting and sawing back and forth. He knew that sooner or later, someone would come along and win the kid’s heart. Some pretty little woman who would make Barry happy and give him the love he deserved. He just hoped that when that finally happened, he will have found a way to be happy for Barry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry accompanies Len and Lisa to a society party. Uncomfortable truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is talk of past emotional, physical and sexual abuse in this chapter. Nothing graphic, but it's entirely possible it may trigger someone.

“Umm, why do I have to go, again?” Barry asked, tugging at his bowtie.

Len smacked his hands away and straightened the bow quickly. “Because Lisa insisted on going and I need you to keep her in line,” he said. _Besides, you look fucking edible in a tux._

“And you really think I’m capable of that?” Barry grumbled. “I can’t even keep her from stealing my hoodies. I’m down to three. Why does Mick get out of this?”

Mick chuckled from his place on the sofa. “Cause I look like a well dressed troll in a tux. Good luck.”

Barry shot the other man a weak glare before sighing heavily. “This is not a good idea.”

Len adjusted his cuff links before ushering Barry toward the door. “You’ll be fine,” he promised. “Now move.” 

Barry was still grumbling under his breath as they left the hotel suite.

* * *

Len wasn’t fond of these high society parties, but they were a good way to network. Besides, it wasn’t like he could say no to Oliver Queen when he issued the invitation. The man had just bought several hundred thousand dollars worth of security equipment from his company, after all. He set his empty champagne flute on a passing tray and went in search of his sister and Barry. He hadn’t seen either of them in almost an hour and it was getting a little worrisome.

He moved through the room slowly, chatting for a moment or two with people he recognized before moving on. After a few minutes he spotted Lisa speaking to a blonde woman he remembered being introduced to, but couldn’t remember her name. Len was beginning to feel a bit worried. He had circled the ballroom twice but still hadn’t located Barry. He pulled out his phone, deciding to call the other man to find out where he was, but froze when he heard an awkward cough that sounded a bit too familiar. He turned and noticed a balcony behind him.

“So, what brings you here tonight, Barry?”

“Um, I’m h-here with friends.”

Len moved to the open doors and peered out. Barry was standing near the railing, looking more than a little uncomfortable. Standing just a few inches away was a slightly familiar looking blonde man. The man reached out and laid his hand over Barry’s forearm, stroking lightly with his thumb. “This party is pretty loud, Barry. How about you and I go somewhere quieter to chat?”

Len saw panic flare to life in Barry’s eyes, so he didn’t stop to think about what he was doing. He stepped out onto the balcony and moved to Barry’s side. He slipped his arm around the younger man’s waist and pasted a smile on his face. 

“There you are,” he said softly, smiling at Barry as if he was the only one there. “Sorry. I got caught up with business. Did you get bored?”

Barry initially tensed, but then relaxed against Len’s side, pressing his head into Len’s shoulder. “I-I’m okay. It was just too stuffy inside,” Barry answered, his voice a bit breathless. 

Len bit back a groan as his body tightened with lust. He hadn’t expected Barry to play along in this way, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain! He wanted nothing more than to turn Barry in his arms and kiss him senseless. To forget about the party, the slimy man watching them with anger and the warning ringing in his head that he needed to protect Barry. 

“Excuse me,” the other man said coldly. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Len turned to look at the man, but before he could reply Barry looked up. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said blushing bright red. “This is my f-friend, Len Snart. Len, this is Eobard Thawne, mayor of Starling City.”

Thawne gave a disgruntled huff before saying something vague about being pleased to meet him. Len gave the mayor a nod before turning his head toward Barry. He lifted one hand and gently caressed Barry’s cheek. “I can’t wait to get out of here and show you how much I like you in that tux,” he growled huskily.

A moment later the mayor was gone, eyes flashing with anger, leaving Len and Barry alone. Barry suddenly slumped against the rail and wrapped his arms around his waist. Len moved to stand in front of Barry, but without actually moving away. Something was wrong. Something more than just being hit on by a creepy guy. Len studied him closely, alarmed by the paler than normal skin, the wide eyes that were focused on the floor and the shaking hands clutching tightly at his sides. “Barry?” he said softly. “Kid? I hope I didn’t overstep, but it looked like you needed some help.”

Barry shivered and seemed to shrink in on himself. “C-can I… is it okay if I go back to the hotel?”

“Did that guy do something?” Len demanded angrily.

Barry’s eyes shone with fear. “No!” A strong tremor ran down Barry’s body despite how hard he tried to hide it. “Please, Len! I just want to leave!”

He forced himself to ignore the anger building in him and carefully take Barry’s elbow in his hand. “Okay,” he said gently. “I need to get Lisa and then we’ll leave.”

Relief poured off the younger man as he nodded. Len turned toward the door, nearly jumping out of his skin when Barry pulled free of Len’s grip, his hand moving down to tangle with Len’s. He swallowed hard but gave it a little squeeze. They moved back inside and cut through the crowd until they got to Lisa. Len was grateful that she didn’t ask any questions. She took one look at Barry and immediately linked an arm with his. They moved toward the exit, sandwiching him between them.

Once outside Barry seemed to breathe a tiny bit easier. When the valet brought around Len’s car Barry slid into the backseat and, to Len’s surprise, Lisa got in beside him. Len pulled away from the mansion and began the trip back to the hotel.

“What happened?” Lisa asked gently.

Barry sighed heavily. “Eobard was there,” he mumbled.

Len tensed as Lisa cussed harshly. He waited for more, but neither of them said anything else. Instead, Lisa wrapped her arms around Barry’s shoulders and pulled him closer to her. Lisa met his eyes in the rear view mirror, her expression promising explanations would come later.

Once they got to the hotel Barry shot out of the car and into the building quickly. Len started to follow but Lisa grabbed his arm. “Let him get upstairs,” she suggested. “He needs to pull himself together.”

Len reluctantly nodded. They walked inside at a slower pace and got into the elevator. By the time they got to their floor Barry was already in the bathroom. Mick was standing beside the couch, looking toward the back of the suite with confusion. The large man turned toward them as they walked in.

“What happened?” he demanded.

Len looked at Lisa intently. She sighed heavily and pulled off her wrap, tossing it over the back of the couch before kicking off her heels. She sat down on the couch, curling her legs up underneath her. “Eobard Thawne,” she spat out. 

Mick looked confused. “Who’s that?”

“The mayor,” Len growled. “He was talking to Barry at the party.”

Lisa looked at him worriedly. “Just talking?” she asked.

Len nodded. “Yeah. He asked Barry to go somewhere quieter, though. They know each other?”

Lisa’s expression turned furious. “He’s the reason Barry has such low self esteem. That man almost destroyed Barry.”

“How?” Len demanded.

“He was emotionally and physically abusive,” she answered. “I don’t know everything he did. I doubt anyone but Barry does. But from what I managed to get Barry to tell me, it was bad. Bad enough that he went back into the closet and hasn’t come out since.”

“Wait,” Len said with surprise. “Barry’s gay?”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Of course he is! Why would I push you to ask him out if he wasn’t?”

“Because you’re a bitch?” Mick suggested.

Lisa shot him a glare. “Anyway,” she stressed, “It was several years ago, when Barry was in college.” Lisa paused and looked toward the bathroom where they could hear water running in the sink. “Maybe we should wait for Barry.”

Len and Mick gave reluctant nods. A few minutes later Barry walked out of the bathroom, muttering something vague about being sorry they had to leave the party. Lisa gently called out his name. The two men watched as Barry swallowed nervously and slowly walked back across the room. He sat down on the couch beside Lisa, who quickly pulled him to her, cradling his head to her shoulder. Barry gave a full body shudder before sinking into the embrace.

By the time Barry was calmer Len had changed into sweats. Barry was cuddled up to Lisa’s side and Mick had gotten the younger man to drink some tea. Careful not to crowd him, Len and Mick sat on armchairs and waited. Barry sighed and met Len’s eyes. “I want to thank you. For pretending to be my date.”

Lisa’s eyes widened but she stayed silent. Len just shrugged his shoulders. “I was happy to help. Want to talk about what happened?”

Barry looked back down at his lap. “We met at a library in Keystone. He was there because he was donating money and I was there because I was studying for my finals. He asked me to have coffee with him.” 

Barry shivered and pressed tighter to Lisa’s side. “He was handsome, smart and seemed to like talking to me. We started to see one another. We didn’t go out much; mostly met at his condo but I figured it was because he was in politics and worried about public opinion. It was good. At first, anyway.”

“What happened?” asked Mick in a surprisingly gentle voice.

“It started with my clothes. He insisted I wasn’t dressing well enough. Then, I ate the wrong things. My friends weren’t good for me. I should change my major.” Barry sniffled. “Then he… he hit me. For… for climaxing before him,” he whispered, mortified.

Len bit back the words he wanted to say, struggling to remain calm for Barry’s sake. He could see the same fury and horror in Mick’s eyes. Lisa tightened her hold on Barry and kissed his hair softly. Barry seemed to shrink into himself even further as he struggled not to break down again.

“By the time it ended, I was a mess. He was controlling almost every aspect of my life. The only friend I had left by then was Caitlin. She got me into therapy and helped me pull myself together.” Barry continued several minutes later, his voice hollow. He looked at Len and Mick worriedly. “No one in Central knows about Eobard. I never told Joe or Iris. They wouldn’t understand. They like to think that me being gay was just a phase.”

Len stood and moved to sit beside Barry, leaving a bit of space between them. He cautiously picked up Barry’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “One, you don’t have to worry about Thawne. We would never let anyone hurt you. Two, we would never betray your trust by gossiping. You’re our friend, Barry. You can trust us.”

Barry nodded and threaded his fingers with Len’s. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

After a few more minutes Lisa shifted and got to her feet then reached down to pull Barry to his. “Come on, slim. I’m exhausted. Let’s get some sleep before Lenny wakes us up at some ungodly hour for the drive home.”

Barry paused long enough to give both men a tiny, but grateful smile, then followed Lisa to the bedroom they were sharing. Once the door was closed Len walked over to the bar and poured himself a tumbler of scotch. He drank it quickly, body thrumming with anger.

“Makes me wish I was still a thug,” Mick said quietly.

Len nodded, afraid to speak for fear he would let loose a vicious rant Barry would hear. His mind swirled as he tried to compartmentalize everything they had learned tonight. With a heavy sigh he set aside the tumbler and headed to the other bedroom, Mick close behind him. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend reappears in Barry's life.

For the next two months no one mentioned Thawne or Barry’s past. That didn’t mean no one thought about it, though. Mick and Lisa kept a worried eye on Barry to make sure he was really okay. Len bounced back and forth between his own worries for Barry and his growing attraction to him. Knowing that Barry was actually gay just made his fantasies harder to resist. 

Seeing Barry adamantly ignore his sexuality was frustrating. Not for his own selfish reasons, either. Len had little hope Barry would ever consider him for a partner. Not once, in all the months that they had known one another, had Barry ever looked at him with anything other than friendship. There was a huge age difference between them, as well. That was just something Len was going to have to live with. 

But watching Barry hide who he was, altogether, was disheartening. Barry was young. He should be dating. Loving. Being loved in return. It wasn’t healthy for Barry to live his life in denial. Len couldn’t have Barry for himself, but he could be Barry’s wingman. He could find him someone that would make him happy.

* * *

Len sipped his beer and glanced around the club before turning back to Barry. “So, see anyone interesting?” he asked casually.

Barry frowned slightly before taking a look around the immediate area. “I don’t think I know anyone here,” he said after a moment. He looked at Mick and Lisa before turning back to Len. “Did I miss someone?”

Len shook his head, amused by Barry’s naivety. “No. I meant do you see anyone you might want to meet?”

Barry’s eyes widened for a second before he got a closed off look in his eyes. “No,” he said quietly.

Lisa shot Len a warning look before giving Barry a smile. “How about a dance, slim? We both need to loosen up after the week we had.”

Barry stared at each of them for a long moment. “Is that what’s been going on?” he asked in a shaky voice. “The sudden desire to club hop every weekend? Are you trying to… to set me up with someone?”

“Look, Barr,” Len said calmly, “we just want you to be happy. You never go out. We thought we’d help.”

Barry set his drink down and crossed his arms. “When’s the last time you dated?” he asked stiffly. He looked at Mick next. “Or you?”

“Ain’t the point, kid,” Mick grumbled. “We’re a lot older. We’ve done the dating thing. Never met anyone I wanted to stick with. Same with Len. You’re hiding. There’s a difference.”

Barry paled before blushing a bright red. “I’m not hiding,” he argued. “I just don’t date. I don’t want to and for once, no one can make me.”

Len frowned and leaned closer. “What do you mean?”

Barry glared down at the table for a long moment. “You think I wanted to date Patty?” he mumbled harshly. “She’s nice, but I’m gay, okay? But she kept asking me out and Iris and Joe kept pushing...” He sighed and picked up his drink, swallowing it in one gulp. “It just got to the point where it was easier to just take her out than listen to the lectures every single day at work or home. Getting hit by lightning was probably a blessing. Patty was starting to push for a more physical relationship.”

Barry set the empty glass on the table with a small thud. “I appreciate that you’re trying to… help, but I don’t need it. I don’t want it. I just want to be… me, you know? To be okay with myself.”

Lisa leaned across the table and grabbed Barry’s hand. “We’re sorry,” she said. “No more pushing. Okay?”

Barry was silent for another minute before giving a tiny nod. Everyone relaxed and Lisa tugged on his hand. “Since we’re here, though, I want to dance.” She pulled Barry from the chair and dragged him into the crowd.

“That didn’t go so well,” Mick remarked. 

Len shot him a glare. “At least he’s not pissed, I guess,” he replied. 

“Excuse me.” Both men looked up a few minutes later to find a pretty redhead standing behind Len. She gave them both hesitant smiles. “Sorry to bother you, but I noticed your friend. The guy with the green eyes? Could you tell me his name?”

Len sighed. What was it with women and gay guys? “Barry,” he answered shortly. “But you’re barking up the wrong tree, lady.”

Her smile actually grew. “Barry Allen?” she asked.

“You know him?” Mick asked, stopping in mid-leer to focus on her face. 

She nodded enthusiastically. “It’s been a few years, but I was sure I knew those eyes!”

The song ended and Len spotted Lisa and Barry heading back their way. Barry was grinning, shaking his head at something Lisa had said when he spotted the woman. Barry immediately froze in place, his eyes going wide. Len sat up straighter, tensing in case Barry got upset.

“Cait?” Barry said softly.

“Barry!” she said happily. 

Barry dropped Lisa’s hand and raced over, hugging the woman tightly. The hug went on for several minutes, neither of the participants speaking louder than a whisper to one another.

Len watched, his stomach churning. Seeing how happy Barry was right then, and knowing it had nothing to do with him? That was the moment he knew. He wasn’t crushing on Barry Allen. He wasn’t lusting over Barry Allen. He was neck deep in love with Barry Allen. 

Mick leaned in closer, eyes glued to Barry and ‘Cait’. “We sure he’s gay?” he asked.

Barry must have heard because he pulled back from the woman and looked at them. “Guys, this is Caitlin Snow. Cait, these are my friends, Lisa and Leonard Snart and Mick Rory.”

Caitlin smiled at all of them. “It’s nice to meet you all.” She turned back to Barry and cupped his face in her hands. “I almost didn’t recognize you! Where are the psycho shirts? The earrings? My god Barry, I’m even wearing more makeup than you!”

Barry blushed slightly, but instead of grinning with amusement, his expression turned ashamed. Len tensed as Barry suddenly found the floor interesting. Caitlin frowned slightly and her voice got softer. 

“Barr?” She moved her hands to his chest and pressed her forehead to his. “I apologize,” she said tenderly. “I know better. Please forgive me.”

Barry’s eyes slid toward Len and the others before he sighed and stepped back from her, giving a short nod. “Sit,” he said softly. He took the seat beside Len and clasped his hands together. After a long moment he looked at Len, then Lisa, Mick and finally Caitlin. 

“You know about the lightning, right?” he asked.

She nodded and placed her hand over his. Len fought the urge to push her hand aside. He didn’t like the wariness Barry was showing now that this woman was there. 

Barry sighed, glancing at Mick and Len. “I was in a coma for almost a year. I got pretty weak, as you guys know. I’m still rebuilding my strength. That wasn’t the worst side effect, though.” Barry pulled his hands toward him and began unbuttoning the cuff of his left sleeve. He hesitated for a long moment before sucking in a shaky breath. He rolled it back a couple of times and laid his arm out for everyone to see. 

Vaguely Len heard Lisa stifle a shocked cry. Mick grunted. Caitlin gave some sort of gasp-like sound. Len stared at the marks with awe. Over his forty-plus years he had seen a lot of scars, tats and burns. He had never seen anything like these. He reached out without thinking about it and lightly traced the one that started just above Barry’s pulse and wound it’s way up under the rolled sleeve. 

“Beautiful,” Len whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's past is revealed a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that there is discussions of physical and emotional abuse in this chapter. There is also talk of bullying. None of it is graphic but it is fairly detailed.

Len sipped his coffee and took another glance at the clock over the sink. It was almost 3am, and Barry was still not home. He blamed himself. If he had just had the willpower to keep his damn hands to himself, he wouldn’t be sitting here in the dark, worried out of his mind! He knew how skittish Barry was! Barry shied away from almost everyone. There were few people he was comfortable enough with to allow them to touch him as long as they asked first. Lisa, and Caitlin Snow apparently, were the only ones he let touch him without asking permission first. Tracing the mark on Barry’s arm was completely outside the kid’s comfort zone. None of them had been surprised when he bolted.

Len had wanted to chase after him and apologize, but feared making things worse. In the end, he had stayed and listened as Lisa and Caitlin talked, comparing the Barry each woman knew. According to the neurologist, Barry was once outgoing and friendly. He saw the best in everyone. He organized prank wars and dorm movie nights. He went to clubs and concerts. He had been the sun that others gravitated toward. Then he met Thawne. 

She said the name with a lot of venom. It was obvious she hated the man. She explained how Thawne secluded Barry little by little until there was no one left but her in his life. How he broke Barry’s confidence through small, but continuous criticism. By the time Barry finally managed to end things, he was a shadow of his former self. It took two years of therapy before Barry began to relax and smile again.

After graduation, she had gotten a job offer in England. That was the last time she saw Barry. They had talked on the phone or messaging as often as work allowed, until he was struck by lightning and they lost touch. She told them she had missed her friend and hoped to one day reconnect. She had a job offer from Mercury labs and had hoped to track down Barry while she was here for her interview. She thought it fortuitous that on her first night in town, she had run into them.

After that, Lisa, Mick and Len told her about the Barry they knew. Quiet, shy, and insecure barely covered it. Lisa told her about the relationship with his step-family, which cause Caitlin to roll her eyes.

_“They never did understand him,” Caitlin grumbled. “West’s got old school beliefs and homosexuality is something he’s not comfortable with. As for Iris, she always treated Barry like some sort of project. Fix him, make him better.”_

_“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with him,” Mick insisted gruffly._

_Caitlin smiled at him for his defense. “No, there isn’t. But that girl was always on Barry’s ass. She felt it was her right to know every tiny detail of his life, and if she didn’t approve, to force him to change whatever she didn’t like.”_

_“Take it you and his sister ain’t besties,” Mick grinned._

_Caitlin rolled her eyes. “I once punched her in the mouth for telling Barry he was an embarrassment. We had just come back from a My Darkest Days show at a local bar. Barry was wearing tight jeans, a red muscle shirt and biker boots. He wore eyeliner, lipstick and mascara and had his hair spiked up in this totally adorable way. He was so damn cute that we even got invited to the after party. It was incredible. The band was so cool and we had a great time. It was all totally innocent. We took them to this diner for coffee and ran into her there with her boyfriend and another couple. Iris made him feel two feet tall, calling him an embarrassment and saying he was a disappointment to the family. It was bad enough she did it in front of her date and friends, but to embarrass him in front of people he had just met? In front of the drummer, who he was really hitting it off with? Barry was utterly humiliated.”_

Len told her about how Barry tended to hide himself away, like with the marks. They had lived with Barry for almost eight months now and never even suspected he had them. That made her nod understandingly. 

_“Thawn’s fault. He forced Barry to learn how to hide things really well,” she told them. “It was months before I realized he was hitting Barry. Never anywhere it would show. The stomach, the thighs, once he kicked Barry in the kidneys. That’s when I found out. Barry had blood in his urine and begged me to doctor him so he didn’t have to go to the hospital. I convinced him to break things off. Thawne kept pursuing him, and only backed off when I threatened to go to my mom, who runs a newspaper in Starling.”_

They called it a night not long after that. Caitlin gave Lisa her cell number and the name and room number of where she was staying so Lisa could pass it on to Barry. When Len and Mick had gotten home it was close to midnight. They were worried when they discovered Barry wasn’t home. Calls and texts to him went unanswered. After an hour Mick had fallen asleep in the recliner, but Len just couldn’t relax. Not until Barry got home, anyway. Realizing his coffee was cold, he stood up from the table to get a fresh cup.

“Did you mean it?”

Len jumped, almost dropping his cup when he spun and spotted Barry standing in the doorway. “Barry! Where have you been?” he asked in a loud whisper. “We’ve been worried!”

Barry twisted his shirt tails in his hands as he stared at Len. His expression was closed off, despite the nervous tell. Over the younger man’s shoulder Len could see Mick walking quietly back toward the bedrooms, giving them privacy. Barry didn’t give any indication he heard Mick, his eyes on Len.

“Did you mean it?” he asked again, his voice barely above a whisper. “What you said. About the scars.”

Len tensed, instinctively knowing the question was pivotal to their friendship. He placed the coffee cup on the table and slowly walked over to Barry. He stopped a foot away and reached out toward Barry’s wrist. Barry tensed, but didn’t pull away, his eyes locked onto Len’s face intently.

Len lifted Barry’s wrist and pushed back the sleeve an inch, just enough to see the start of the marks. He smiled gently as he lightly rubbed his thumb over the mark. When Barry’s shoulders relaxed slightly Len undid the button and moved the sleeve higher. He held Barry’s wrist loosely in his right hand while the fingers of his left ghosted over the marks. “I know you think they are ugly,” he said, his voice soft, “but to me, they are a testament to what you have survived. Visible proof of how strong you are, Barry.” 

He looked back up, meeting Barry’s eyes. There were tears swimming in the corners of them. “Yes, I meant it. They’re beautiful. You are beautiful.”

Barry’s body collapsed in on itself but Len caught him easily, pulling Barry into his arms tightly. He could feel Barry’s silent tears soaking into his shirt. Barry’s hands move around to his back where he clung to Len’s shoulders as if scared to let go. After a long moment Len bent his knees and lifted the younger man up by the hips, carrying him to the sofa. Len sat down with Barry straddling his lap, letting him cry. It broke his heart to realize that at some point, Barry had learned how to cry without making a sound. How much pain, how much fear, had he suffered to learn that skill?

After several minutes, Barry’s tears dried up and his breathing smoothed out. Len reluctantly let Barry pull away, but held on when he tried to slide off Len’s lap. Barry tensed, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

Len couldn’t stand to see the pain and embarrassment in Barry’s eyes. His brain immediately began screaming at him not to make another mistake, but his body ignored the warning. He reached up and cupped Barry’s face in his palms. “Please don’t hate me for this,” he whispered.

Barry’s mouth opened to ask a question, but Len moved forward and covered those soft red lips with his own. It was gentle and chaste, just the slide of his lips over Barry’s, but it warmed his body in a way no other kiss ever had before. He gave a quick nibble to Barry’s bottom lip before pulling away and looking at him. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Len admitted softly.

Barry’s eyes were wide with shock. “Y-you have?”

“Months,” Len replied with a little smile. “My god, Barry. You have no idea how wonderful you are. How much I care about you. How hard it’s been for me to stay silent. I am in awe of you.”

Barry’s neck and cheeks turned bright red, but he smiled shyly for a second before his expression became wary. “Len… I… I’m not… I mean, I want… but, um...”

Len shushed him quickly. “I’m not asking you for anything, Barry. I just want to be honest with you. I am attracted to you. I admire you. I would love to spend more time with you, getting to know you even better. If all you want is friendship, then I’ll be your friend. I just can’t stand to see you doubting how incredible you are.”

Barry was silent for a long moment before he, once again, moved to the side, off Len’s lap. He chewed on his bottom lip as he hesitantly threaded his fingers with Len’s and squeezed. “I like you, too,” he admitted in a bashful tone. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for anything… more, but I would like to spend more time with you.”

Len felt as if he’d never wipe the smile off his face at Barry’s admission. He forced himself to not grab Barry for another kiss. “Perfect,” he whispered. “For now, how about we get some sleep? We can talk about it more tomorrow, I hope?”

Barry nodded, obviously relieved. They both stood and headed toward the hallway. Outside Barry’s bedroom door, Len hesitated only a second before placing a brief kiss to Barry’s cheek. They said a quiet goodnight and parted company.

Len practically collapsed on top of his bed, his mind spinning with happiness. He knew he was going to have to plan carefully, move slowly, and be extremely patient. Barry was worth it, though. He just had to convince Barry of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets his confidence back.

They started out slow. The house routine barely changed. They still went to work, shared chores and ate meals together. The only difference now, was that at the end of the day, when they were relaxing in the living room, Barry and Len were a bit more affectionate. They held hands. Shared small smiles. When Barry retired for the night, Len would walk him to the bedroom door and press a gentle kiss to his lips. Len was embarrassed the first time Mick laughed and said they were ‘too damn adorkable together’. The phrase sent Barry into peels of laughter that had tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Other changes occurred outside their personal dynamic. Caitlin had accepted the job at Mercury labs and quickly slotted herself into the group, bringing with her two of her co-workers, Hartley Rathaway and Shawna Baez. Watching Mick get flustered over Shawna was hilarious. The sweet, yet sassy biologist only had to bat her eyes and Mick would trip all over himself. Lisa and Caitlin were a force to be reckoned with. They made it their personal mission to bring out the Barry that Cait once knew. Hartley was a bit snide at first, until he realized none of them made fun of his mannerisms. After that, Hartley showed his nicer side. He and Barry bonded over their mutual love of science fiction and superhero comics.

Len watched, over the course of several weeks, as Barry slowly came out of his shell. The first time Barry initiated a kiss, he fought the urge to tell Barry he loved him. The first time Barry fell asleep curled up beside him on the couch, he spent hours just staring at Barry’s sleeping face. They even had a couple of dates. They went out to a few movies where Barry held his hand in public and even cuddled into his side when they walked back to the car. Barry was slowly allowing his passionate side to emerge. Things were going good.

* * *

Barry and Lisa were just coming back from lunch when Joe stepped into the lab and asked to talk to him. Lisa walked off to grab a couple cups of coffee to give them privacy. She took her time, not wanting to interrupt in case it was a private family matter. Still, she was only gone five minutes, arriving back at the doors in time to hear Joe shouting.

“...hide something like this? It’s that man, isn’t it? He’s corrupting you, Barry! I knew I shouldn’t have let you move in with that filth!”

“It’s not like that!” Barry yelled. “Joe, I’m gay! I’ve always been gay! Len isn’t corrupting me! If anything, he’s helping me!”

“HELPING YOU!!!” Joe snapped. “He turned you into a pervert!”

Lisa gasped and shoved open the lab doors. “Who the hell do you think you are?” she hissed. 

Joe turned and shoved his finger in her face, “This is your fault!” he growled. “I saw them last night! Your brother was all over my son! Touching and rubbing on him like a freak! Turning my son into something sickening!”

Lisa opened her mouth to retort but from the corner of her eye she saw Barry, shaking and pale. She pushed aside Joe and hurried over, wrapping her arms around Barry tightly. She tucked him tight against her side and began moving them toward the door. “Get out of our way or I’ll make you regret it,” she snarled when Joe blocked it.

Barry dug his heels in and pulled Lisa to a stop. She looked at him worriedly, but his eyes were locked onto Joe. “You’re wrong,” he said quietly. “I’m not sick. Len isn’t a freak. He cares about me. And I care about him, Joe. I don’t need you to approve of it, but you have to accept it. I’m gay. I’m dating Len. And…” Barry took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. “And if you ever verbally attack me again, I’ll file a formal complaint.”

Joe looked absolutely shocked, his mouth hanging open and his eyes as big as possible. “Barry...” he wheezed.

Barry shook his head quickly. “No! I mean it, Captain West. I will not tolerate your homophobia. I won’t be abused in my own lab. Whatever you think about my life in private, it stays out of my job.”

Barry shuddered slightly and looked at Lisa. “We still have some evidence to process. Will you start with the McDavis case? I’ll start logging in the samples Blake brought us.”

Lisa nodded, smiling proudly at Barry. “Sure, sweetie.”

Barry walked off toward the lockers in the back of the lab and Lisa turned to Joe. “Anything else, sir?” she asked coldly.

Joe snapped his mouth shut and spun on his heel, storming from the room. She watched with satisfaction as the door swung shut behind him. Glancing over to make sure Barry wasn’t watching, she pulled out her phone and dialed quickly. 

“Harry? Any chance I can get in to see the Commissioner this afternoon?” she asked quietly. “Thanks. I’ll be there. Bye.” 

Lisa didn’t trust West. He might be their boss, but he had a habit of letting his temper rule his actions. She was going to do whatever it took to protect not only Barry, but her brother, as well. If going to the commissioner and reporting this incident kept them safe, then that was exactly what she was going to do. At the very least, there would be an official complaint on record and if West ever stepped out of line again, it would serve to show a pattern of workplace hostility.

* * *

Len walked into the living room and looked at the gathered group. He smiled when he saw Mick blushing as Shawna fixed his collar. Lisa and Hartley were giggling over something on Lisa’s phone. Caitlin walked past Len and patted him on the shoulder.

“Just breath,” she whispered.

Len frowned slightly, wondering what she meant but was prevented from asking when he heard Barry’s footsteps. He turned to greet his boyfriend but the words died on his tongue. Len tried to swallow, but his mouth was suddenly way too dry. He might have tried to reach out and touch Barry, but all his blood had rushed south, leaving his brain incapable of directing his muscles.

Barry was wearing tight blue jeans, a v-necked black t-shirt and biker boots. His hair was in his usual style, but the light application of lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner and the three small gold ball earrings in each ear had completely changed his normal look from ‘cute and innocent’ to ‘wickedly sexy’. More importantly, his shirt had short sleeves, leaving the incredible marks on his arms on display.

“Holy shit!” Lisa exclaimed. 

Barry blushed slightly, looking at Len from beneath his thickened lashes. “Too much?” he asked worriedly. 

Len hated hearing the fear in Barry’s voice. He closed the distance between them and wrapped a hand around the back of Barry’s neck and kissed him lightly. “If we didn’t have an audience, I’d lick that lip gloss right off of you, make you reapply it and then lick it off again,” he whispered.

Barry’s blush deepened but the fear receded. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Len’s neck for a moment. “Does that mean you’ll dance with me?”

Len was notorious for avoiding the dance floor, no matter how much Lisa begged. He pulled back slightly and looked Barry up and down. “Hmm, wouldn’t want anyone thinking they can touch my boyfriend, so I guess I’ll have to,” he teased. 

Hartley walked up to them and gave Barry a glare. “I officially hate you. Up until now I’ve been the pretty one.”

“Says who?” Len smirked. 

“Please,” Hartley said, rolling his eyes. “Lisa’s the sexy one. Cait’s the lady. Mick’s the tough one. You’re the cool one. Shawna’s the exotic one. I was the pretty one and Barry was the cinnamon roll.”

Barry laughed, fully relaxing into Len’s side. “How about you can still be the pretty one and I’ll just be Len’s?”

A shiver of desire went down Len’s spine at Barry’s words. “Damn right,” he growled. “You’re mine and I’m yours.” He was delighted by the way Barry shuddered against him.

“Oh god!” Lisa snarked, rolling her eyes. “Let’s go before they start stripping each other down!”

“You guys go ahead,” Len smirked. “I think Barry and I are going to take the bike.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “Really?” he asked. “But you hate taking it to bars or clubs. You say there’s more chance of it getting damaged.”

“And miss the opportunity to have you plastered to my back, your arms around my waist?” Len asked, his voice dropping into a low drawl. 

Barry swallowed audibly and waved a hand toward the door. “Okay, guys,” he squeaked, “see you there.”

“If they aren’t an hour late, I’ll eat my glasses,” Hartley whispered to Caitlin as Mick motioned everyone out of the apartment.

Lisa snorted. “If they show up at all, I’ll eat his glasses,” she whispered to Shawna.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the door closed Len pulled Barry into a heated kiss. He groaned as Barry’s arms wrapped tight around him, the younger man returning the kiss just as passionately. Len had always prided himself on his control. It was part of what made him so good at his work. He never lost track of time or his environment, but somehow they went from standing by the hallway to laying on the couch without him even noticing they had moved.

Len groaned as he raised up and looked down at Barry. His green eyes were blown with desire. His cheeks were flushed. His mouth was kiss-swollen and there wasn’t a trace of lip gloss left. “God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Barry’s lips curled up into a shy smile and he raised his left hand to caress Len’s cheek. “And you’re gorgeous,” he replied softly. Barry’s expression turned hesitant and he bit his bottom lip hard enough to leave teeth impressions. Len was about to ask what was wrong when Barry took a deep breath. “I love you,” he said, his voice soft but certain.

Len couldn’t think. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. He felt as if he was the one who had been struck by lightning with the way his heart thudded so hard it was just shy of painful. He tried. He honestly tried to respond, but he was frozen in place.

“Len?”

He stared at Barry, frantic to reassure him and stop the panic he could see building in Barry’s eyes.

“L-Len?”

That little catch in Barry’s voice, that slight break in his name, broke Len free of his paralysis. He surged down and captured Barry’s mouth in a passionate, filthy kiss, his tongue dominating Barry’s. He could sense the panic fading as Barry kissed back. It was only when oxygen became a necessity that he broke the kiss.

“I love you, too,” he gasped. “I love you so much! Never thought you’d feel the same! Wanted to tell you for so long! I love you so much! Never letting you go, babe! Love you!”

He knew he was babbling. He didn’t care. Barry loves him! That was all that mattered. He began pressing kiss after kiss to Barry’s lips, desperate to show he felt the same. After a couple of minutes he felt Barry begin shaking. He lifted his upper body enough to catch sight of Barry struggling not to laugh.

“Not quite the reaction I was hoping for,” he pouted.

Barry snickered and rose up onto his elbows to kiss Len’s jaw. “You’re silly,” he teased.

Len growled playfully. “Silly?! I’ll have you know I’m the epitome of cool!”

Barry shoved at him and wiggled into a sitting position. “Okay, mood’s broken. We have friends waiting for us, and you promised me a dance.”

Len grinned, seeing how at ease Barry was. There wasn’t even a hint of tension in his lean frame. “I always keep my promises, babe. Now, go put on some more of that lick-able lip gloss.”

Barry smiled and stood up, grabbing onto Len’s hands and tugging him to his feet. He blushed and kissed Len quickly before pulling a small tube from his back pocket. He twisted off the top and used the little applicator to expertly coat his lips, no mirror needed. Len groaned heatedly as he watched.

“Think I’ve just discovered a new kink,” he muttered as Barry put away the tube. 

Barry giggled and sashayed toward the door. “Come one, Len. I’ve been dying for a ride on your bike.”

Len reached down and adjusted his hard-on into a more comfortable position. Barry Allen was going to be the death of him. 

* * *

Len put away the last pot and wiped down the sink and counter. The past two weeks had been the best of his entire life. After confessing their feelings to one another, Barry had been even more open with his affections. He kissed Len freely, even initiating heavy make-out sessions like the one the night before last. Last night he had actually followed Len into his bedroom and slept in his arms. Waking up beside Barry was a dream come true.

“Len?”

He turned and smiled as Barry walked into the kitchen and smiled shyly. “Hey. Everyone leave?”

Barry nodded and moved closer to wrap his arms around Len’s neck. “Yep.” 

With Mick in Starling to take care of some equipment updates and Lisa in Opal City visiting her friend Pam, they had decided to have Hartley, Caitlin and Shawna over for dinner rather than go out. He had made his favorite chili-nacho dip, some burgers and they played cards. It had been fun and relaxing.

Barry took a deep breath and shuffled a little closer. “Can I sleep with you again?” he asked softly.

“Of course,” Len smiled. “I’d never turn you away, babe.”

Barry smiled and leaned in to kiss him. It only took a couple of seconds for the kiss to heat up. “Len, I want you,” he admitted. “I want to have sex with you.”

Len could swear his heart rate tripled. “Are you sure?”

Barry nodded, nuzzling Len’s jaw. “I want you to take me to bed and make love to me. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to take me apart. Make me moan, Len.”

“Fuck, Barry!” Len gasped. “Keep talking like that and we won’t even get out of the kitchen!”

Barry laughed softly, turning his head to nibble at Len’s earlobe. “Len,” he breathed huskily. “It’s been so long since I felt safe enough to want this. A long time since I trusted anyone so much. I want you so badly!”

Len groaned and pulled away, grabbing Barry’s hand. He pulled him from the kitchen, pausing only long enough to make sure the front door was locked before leading him to Len’s bedroom. As soon as they were inside he pressed Barry up against the door and kissed him deeply. 

“If I do anything you...”

Barry pressed a finger to Len’s lips. “I trust you,” he promised. 

Len made short work of undressing them both, then lifted Barry and carried him to the bed. He laid Barry across it and straightened up so he could look at him fully for the first time. He had known Barry’s lightning scars covered most of his body, but seeing them was incredible. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered. The intricate purple and white lines enhanced Barry’s natural sexiness. He wanted to trace them all with his fingers and tongue. Next time, he promised himself. He crawled onto the bed between Barry’s legs and smiled. “I love you.”

Barry smiled and lifted his arms to pull Len to him. “I love you, too.”


End file.
